Life Changes And We With It
by scratched
Summary: Moving to a new school is tough, but this time it's going to be a real challenge for Naruto. Why? because there's something seriously strange about this school. Many surprises await. AU Boarding school. SasuNaru. Rated for language among other things.
1. In which Naruto is Hit with a Door

The scenery was a dull washed-out grey no matter where Naruto looked. The trees had lost their leaves some time ago and they stretched their bare limbs up to the overcast sky. The ground was devoid of vegetation and everything was covered with a blanket of snow. The black road they were driving on was the only contrast to the white world that stretched out as far as the blonde could see.

Naruto shivered to himself and pulled away from the cab window. The weather fit his mood perfectly, but he still wished the sun would peak out for a little bit to warm him up.

The older man sitting next to him with a small scar over his nose was his adopted father, Iruka. As of now, he had his brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail and was wearing a warm smile, despite the cold. It might have been Iruka's fault that they were moving to some unfamiliar out-of-the-way place, but Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to blame him. Iruka would now have a full time teaching job. Even if it was in a boarding school and the blonde would have to stay and learn there too, he was genuinely happy for Iruka.

Iruka reached forward and tapped on the glass separating them from the cab driver, startling Naruto out of his thoughts.

"How much longer till we get there?" Iruka asked the large, ruddy man.

"About another five miles and we'll be there, sir." the man replied, if a bit grouchily.

Naruto settled back into his seat and watched the white blur of the landscape go by. He wondered if his new school was going to be very strict. He smiled as he remembered some of the pranks he had pulled at his old school. The blonde had used some of the more traditional stuff like whoopee-cushions, but he had gotten more creative as the year went on. His last stunt has included a bucket of honey, a bag of feathers, roller-skates, and a yard of rope. He probably would've been expelled if he hadn't already been leaving.

The smile faded as he remembered that he couldn't get into any trouble at his new school. He couldn't get into another school. This place was his last resort.

Naruto let out a small sigh, wondering if there was anything to look forward to at his new school. He was transferring in the middle of the year, so he would already have the label "new kid" for some time. Nothing good to look forward to there. The grounds of the school were supposed to be huge, but it was so cold out, there was no way he was going outside. Again, nothing good to look forward to.

The blonde came out of his thoughts when the cab took a left and pulled off the road and onto a long graveled drive.

There were trees on either side, but they were packed together so densely that even without leaves they managed to block out much of the already little sunlight filtering through the clouds. Before too long they came to a large wrought iron gate. There was a small guard post made to look like a log cabin pushed off to the side and smoke was rising from its chimney.

A tall man came out wearing a dark navy blue uniform and a name tag. Also, on his head was a black bandanna. He was chewing on a huge toothpick as he walked over to the cab and Naruto had to wonder where he got it from, since he'd never seen a toothpick that had to be at least a foot long.

"I.D.," the man grunted.

He came closer to the car, suspiciously glancing at them as he walked.

Iruka opened his door, which was on the opposite side of the car that the man was on, and passed him a piece of paper over the roof. The guard looked at it briefly before handing it back and going to unlock the huge iron gates.

They swung open with much resistance, groaning like a wounded animal reluctant to move.

A chill went up Naruto's spine as the noise cut straight through his heart.

As if in on queue, it started to sprinkle as the cab drove slowly through the gate. The gate gave an especially load groan as it closed, ending in a load clang that seemed to hang in the dim silence of this strange white world.

It started to rain harder, but now little bits of snow were mixed in, creating sleet. The cabby put his windshield-wipers on and they created a rhythmic swooshing sound. The trees had thinned out little by little until they were driving along a long winding avenue bordered by huge, bare limbed oak trees. Out of the gloom emerged a hulking form that Naruto thought could possibly be a castle. He saw 2 maybe 3 towers, but that was all he could make out. As the car approached, more of the front wall emerged until they were finally at an elaborate gravel circle in front of a gigantic pair of wooden doors reinforced by blackened iron bars and bolts. A large school crest was emblazoned across the middle of the doors, but the blonde couldn't make any of it out.

Picking up a small and rather tattered umbrella, Iruka smiled apologetically at Naruto. The blonde smiled his biggest smile at him and motioned that he wouldn't use the umbrella. He would probably get just as wet with it than without it.

Iruka frowned slightly, but opened his door to get out. The change in temperature was immediate. Naruto clutched his rather thin coat more tightly around himself before gritting his teeth and opening his own door.

Both Naruto and Iruka were soaked and chilled to the bone before they had all of their luggage out of the cab and at the huge doors. The cabby hadn't even gotten out to help, but was sitting with his hands in front of the car heater. Naruto growled slightly because his hands were already frozen and clumsy with the cold. His shoes were soaked through, making it seem as though his toes were about to fall off from the cold, adding to his misery.

Iruka crunched through the snow back over to the cab holding his umbrella over his head. The cabby rolled down his window for less than a minute, snatched the offered money then rolled the window back up. Counting it carefully, the cabby nodded his head at Iruka and then drove back the way they had come, slowly being swallowed up by the mist.

Naruto and Iruka were left there in the sleet and cold wondering if they should knock on the huge doors. Before they could decide, a much smaller door opened in the middle of the door on the right. The only problem with that was that it opened directly onto where Naruto was standing. He was flung back onto the hard gravel, face first (the door hit him in the behind). Cursing, Naruto slowly moved his cold and bruised body off the ground and into a sitting position. Iruka rushed to help the blonde onto his feet before carfully examining the fresh cut on his face.

"Goodness, Naruto, we aren't even here for five minutes and you're already hurt." Iruka clucked at him.

Naruto grumbled to himself. He was now to tired and cold to feel much or care.

Iruka practically flew at the dark form that was huddled next to the door.

"You have to be more careful or else you'll hurt somebody." Iruka said sternly.

A boy of about Naruto age hung his head and mumbled an apology. He walked over to Naruto and looked the blonde over for himself, and then gave a nod, as though satisfied that he had not permanently harmed the blonde. The boy quickly ushered them through the door and into a cavernous hall. The room must have been a hundred feet high with arches that supported its vaulted ceiling. Naruto couldn't quite see because of all the shadows, but he was sure there were things painted up there. He resolved to take a closer look later, but for now, the incredible source of heat at his back was calling for his frozen body's attention.

A gigantic fire was blazing in an even more gigantic fire place. It looked like a large bon-fire and the flames had to have been at least six or seven feet high_. Was everything to do with this school over sized?_, Naruto wondered vaguely. Naruto quickly walked as close to the fire as the heat would allow, almost singeing his hair in the process.

"I'm going to tell Principle Tsunade you're here," the boy who had let them in announced. Naruto managed to catch a glance at his face in the firelight. He had dark brown hair and a red upside down triangles painted on each cheek. That was all Naruto saw before the boy turned around and jogged across the huge expanse of hall, past the door they had entered to and into a much smaller shadowy entrance on the other side of the hall.

Naruto turned his attention back to the fire and as soon as he was thawed enough he started looking around for Iruka. Because the fire was so bright it took Naruto a couple of seconds to realize that Iruka was only standing a few feet away from him. Like him, Iruka seemed to be frozen solid. He was holding his hands out towards the fire, inching closer and then falling back as the flames roared up and died down in their erratic way.

By the time the boy came back, Naruto could feel his toes and fingers again and his clothes were starting to steam a little. The boy handed over a band-aid and a warm wet wash cloth to Iruka, who immediately began to clean Naruto scratch, painstakingly cleaning off an amazing amount of dried blood and dirt. Finally putting the square band-aid on it, Iruka announced that he was done.

"Follow me," the boy said, "By the way, my name's Kiba." The boy gave a big grin as he said this. "I'm sorry about knocking you over like that. I probably should have opened the door more slowly, but I didn't think anyone would be standing behind the door like that."

Naruto could hear the implication behind Kiba's words, but he failed to think of a comeback, so he just glared.

"Hey man, I was only kidding. I, for one, should know about not seeing that door, the gardener's nailed me, like, three times already," Kiba announced, if a little sheepishly. "I know the doors there, I just forget, you know. It's built to blend into the bigger door on purpose. Don't ask me why."

Naruto listened to Kiba ramble and decided that even though he had gotten creamed with a door by this person, Kiba was an okay guy. Naruto noticed that Kiba was starting to walk away and urged his legs to follow. It was a struggle. Naruto could see Iruka was even having difficulty, his smile only staying in place because it takes more muscles to frown.

They sluggishly moved after the brunette, reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire.

"I'm sure Principle Tsunade's secretary, Shizune, has some coffee and hot chocolate ready in the main office," Kiba said encouragingly.

He had just enough time to wonder if this statement would have any effect before he was being forcibly tugged forwards from both sides by Naruto and Iruka. Both had faces that were set in determined frowns as they struggled against their own wariness, cold, and hunger. Plus aches and bruises in Naruto case.

Even so, it still took a good twenty minutes before they reached the main office, gratefully sitting in large, squashy red armchairs, sipping hot drinks. The main office turned out to be a waiting room like place with a long counter. Behind the counter were four hallways that led to offices. Kiba, Iruka, and Naruto had met the secretary Shizune and followed her down the hallway all the way to the left. Principle Tsunade's office was at the very back of the hallway, but it had a fireplace and plenty of room.

When they had walked in, they had seen a young woman sleeping on the desk, using a stack of very important looking document for a pillow and drooling all over them. Shizune had given a very loud and disapproving cough, promptly waking the lady, who Naruto guessed was Tsunade, up.

"I wasn't sleeping!" the lady shouted, half awake. This might have been more convincing if 1. They hadn't seen her sleeping and 2. She didn't have a piece of paper stuck to the left cheek of her face.

Kiba gave a snort of laughter but quickly turned it into a weird cough. Naruto, not seeing Kiba's warning looks, laughed openly. All of a sudden Naruto was on the floor. Not far away lay a very sharp and heavy looking paperweight. _What happened? _Naruto thought dazedly (he'd obviously had the sense knocked out of him). Shaking his head, he carefully climbed back to his feet, not noticing the strained face Kiba was wearing laughing or the shocked beyond belief look on Iruka's face. Tsunade looked strangely satisfied, Naruto did manage to note.

Things calmed down after that and Iruka and Tsunade began to discuss many things. Shizune had politely brought coffee and hot chocolate and Naruto had managed to burn his lips and tongue about five times before it was finally cool enough to drink. Even the hot chocolate did not give him enough energy and he began to dose off. Kiba soon followed suit.

Naruto and Kiba both woke with a jolt at the sound of firm knocking at the door.

"Ah, there he is now," Tsunade said with the slightest hint of glee in her voice.

"Who's here?" Naruto mumbled groggily, his back and neck stiff from sleeping in the chair.

Leaning forward with an evil smirk, Tsunade whispered, "Your roommate."


	2. In which Naruto gets Knocked down

Hello everyone! I completely forgot to post an authors note and disclaimer in the previous chapter. Ah, sorry, sorry!

Ok, just a couple of things. First, you can request any pairings and I'll let you know if I'm willing to write them. Second, no flames please, but constructive critisim is much appreciated. Third, schools going to be starting back up in a couple of days and that means mid-terms. I'm not using it as an excuse but...ok I am using it as an excuse. I'll be updating less, but I'll try to make it at least two chapters a month.

Ok, so anyway, so glad you could join me for this chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. I only own the measly plot of this story. No delusions of grandeur for me.

* * *

"My…..ROOMMATE?!" Naruto yelled. He hadn't really thought about having to share a room. 

"Yes, of course," Tsunade muttered, irritated. She didn't particularly like getting yelled at by some teen. "He'll also be the one to show you around the school, fill you in on the rules, and basically just show you the ropes. Please pay extra…attention to the rules."

Naruto wasn't sure if she had paused because of his prankster reputation or not. He put it down to his reputation.

"You may come in," Tsunade called.

The door creaked open and a boy about Naruto's age entered. He moved stiffly, with not a flicker of emotion on his face. Closing the door gently, he stood at attention. Naruto could see him clearly in the combined lamp and fire light. His jade green and pupil-less eyes giving him the appearance of a sleep walker, while his bright red hair caught the fire light in brilliant flashes. Tall and emotionless, his overall appearance was chilling.

"Gaara, this will be your new roommate," Tsunade said with a small smile, "See that he settles in and doesn't cause any trouble."

The boy called Gaara switched his unsettling gaze to Naruto. Naruto gulped but refused to be intimidated by his new roommate. Kiba, who was watching the exchange with troubled eyes, decided that he would check on his new found friend in the morning, but for now, all he really wanted to do was go to bed.

Iruka offered Naruto a smile and said he'd see the blonde in the morning after he got settled in. The teacher's rooms were on the floor above the boy's dorm, but at the moment he wanted to discus a few more things with Tsunade.

Giving Iruka a small, tired smile, Naruto followed Gaara out of the room and almost squished poor Kiba in his attempt to close the door.

"See what I mean," Kiba muttered as he walked beside his new blonde friend.

* * *

"Will he be alright with that red haired boy?" Iruka asked, concerned for his adopted son. He didn't much like the look of that blank, emotionless face the redheaded boy had had. 

"Of course he'll be fine, don't worry. Gaara won't kill unless disturbed in the morning," Tsunade replied absentmindedly.

Iruka paled visibly.

Catching sight of Iruka's face, Tsunade replied hastily, "I was only kidding." _Well, he didn't __kill__ anyone,_ Tsunade added in her head.

"Actually, I'm more worried about the…rules," Iruka said quietly, "Knowing Naruto he'll most likely break his."

"Ah, that's not possible," said a quiet voice from beside the fire.

Iruka jumped to his feat in alarm, and faced the stranger who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Good of you to knock, Kakashi," Tsunade said tartly, "Well, anyway, I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet Iruka Umino. He'll be teaching history in the east wing. Please show him around. His room is right next to yours. Iruka, this is Kakashi Hatake. He teaches English."

"Yo," Kakashi replied, giving a jaunty wave.

Iruka settled on a weak hello.

"Well, that's really all I'm able to tell you right now, Iruka," Tsunade said, raising a hand in dismissal.

Iruka was left to follow Kakashi out of the room. As they walked silently Iruka remember Kakashi's comment.

"What did you mean when you said it's impossible to break your own rules?" Iruka asked tentatively.

"Exactly what I said."

"But why?" Iruka asked unperturbed Kakashi's short response.

"Because if you break your own rules…you will cease to exist."

Iruka's panic meter kicked up about twenty notches. On top of that, Iruka was now thoroughly confused. Principle Tsunade had only given him a very brief rundown on what these "rules" were over the phone and hadn't said very much before this Kakashi had shown up.

"We're here," said Kakashi, breaking into Iruka's thoughts.

Iruka didn't even remember climbing the stairs.

"I'm the room on the left, wait for me in the morning so I can show you to the dining hall," Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eyes…or eye. Iruka didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before, but Kakashi was wearing a black patch with a small white stone set into it over his right eye. Not to mention some kind of weird mask over his mouth. In total, there wasn't very much of Kakashi that Iruka could see. It was much too weird so Iruka decided to retreat into his room.

"Th-thanks for walking me," Iruka stuttered, quickly opening the door and heading into the room. Closing the door, Iruka leaned his back against it, listened to the steady footsteps of Kakashi and then heard the door to his left open and then close.

Looking around, Iruka found himself in a comfortably cozy room equipped with its own fireplace. The hard wood floor was a deep mahogany and there was a small round table that matched in the middle of the room. To his right there was a small, but soft looking bed with a light blue comforter on it. Beside the bed sat a desk, also mahogany in color. A nice sized window was above the desk, offering a not so nice view of a rainy, sleet driven world. Iruka was suddenly very grateful for the fire. Turning to his left he spotted a door, which probably led to a bathroom. A dresser, a mirror, and his two battered suitcases were also to his left.

Iruka sighed. He should unpack his things before he went to bed. It would give him time to worry about Naruto and this strange schools "rules".

* * *

Kiba had waved good night as he went into his room, which was located at the second door on the right of the hallway. 

Gaara had barely spoken the whole time, simply pointing out where the bathroom and laundry rooms were. Coming upon the last door on the left of the hallway, Gaara turned the handle and pushed open the door, went in, and stood off to the side. Naruto followed in slowly, cautiously, looking on all sides. The blond didn't know what he had expected, but it wasn't this.

The walls were bare, showing the stones that supported the school. The floor was made of oak wood and was worn with use. Directly across from the door was a window that reached from the floor nearly to the ceiling. Naruto couldn't see anything outside of the window, since the deep maroon curtains were drawn.

Looking to the right, Naruto saw his battered orange suitcase on a small bed in the corner. Beside the bed stood a nicely sized desk and the large window wasn't to far away. Closer towards Naruto stood a dresser that came up to about waist height. Sitting on top of the dresser was a mirror, almost like a vanity, but Naruto refused to think of it as such.

Naruto walked to his bed, not meeting Gaara's eyes, which he could feel on the back of his head. He heard the door close and then soft foot steps as Gaara went to sit on his bed on the opposite side of the room.

Naruto peeked shyly over at him and saw that Gaara was still staring at him. It was really starting to make Naruto nervous.

"W-What?" Naruto finally stammered.

"Where are your rules?" Gaara asked in a crisp, cool voice. There wasn't a flicker of emotion on his face or in his voice. His jade green eyes stared vaguely, but intensely at the same time.

"Rules…? Aren't you supposed to tell them to me?" Naruto was pretty confused now. He was tired, sore, and cold. He wanted to sleep more than anything in the world, but under this guy's stare all he could do was shiver.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at this.

"No, I'm talking about your rules." Gaara pulled out a thin chain necklace as he said this, revealing a small stone pendant.

Naruto couldn't help but lean closer to inspect it, despite his tired nature. The chain was small and finely made of silver. The stone wasn't very big, but it was…well how could he put this…it seemed to have _depth._ It was the color of sand, with bits of deep red in it. Leaning a bit closer, Naruto thought he could make out the barest trace of a thin, blue-white crack, but that might have been the glare from the lamps on the desks.

"You don't know what this is?"

Naruto gave a tired and some what bewildered shake of his head. It really was too late for this.

The blonde heard a soft sigh from the other side of the room. He hadn't realized his eyes had closed.

"I'll get someone to explain it to you in the morning. If not, you could get hurt…"

Naruto heard this as he slumped onto his pillow, not even bothering to change or unpack. He vaguely wondered what this guy was talking about. _What is wrong with this school? _Naruto wondered, before he sank into black oblivion.

* * *

"He has to find his rules _now_, you know. Uchiha knows where they are. If someone else were to find them, there would be…consequences." 

"I know," Tsunade said heavily to the figure seated in front of her. Suddenly, her eyebrow gave a twitch. "BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND DRINK ALL MY SAKE!"

Chuckling softly, the figure deftly dodged all the paper-weights Tsunade threw and beat a hasty retreat to his room in the tower.

* * *

Naruto was awakened by a soft knocking at the door. The blonde groaned. He felt like he'd been hit by a train. He sat up stiffly, glancing over at the bed across the room…and froze. His creepy new roommate, Gaara, was staring at him. He was just sitting on his bed and staring at him, without blinking! Naruto sat there, frozen for a couple more seconds before he was aware of the rather insistent knocking that had woken him in the first place. 

"Come in," Naruto called softly, rather hesitantly.

The door opened slowly to reveal a boy about Naruto's age with long black hair. Taking one look at the scene in front of him, the boy raised his eyebrows in slight alarm before appearing by Naruto side, without making a sound.

"Wha-…" was all Naruto got out before the other boy clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. Naruto wondered who the boy was and what he wanted, but most of all he wondered why he wasn't supposed to speak! Naruto peeked at the red-head across the room and was puzzled to see that he hadn't moved. At all. He didn't seem to be alive.

Slowly the boy took his hand away form Naruto's mouth and motioned for him to stay silent and follow him out into the hallway.

"Whew," the black haired boy sighed. "You don't ever want to wake Gaara up in the morning. Things can get ugly."

Naruto gaped. Gaara was sleeping?! With his eyes open?! That was very weird and very creepy, thinking about somebody staring at you all night long, watching you sleep. Naruto shuddered.

"I'm Neji by the way. I help Gaara with his psychology homework (1), but I came so early in the morning because I heard he had a new roommate and I didn't want you to make the same mistake as me." The boy called Neji gave a slight grimace as though some unwelcome thought from the past had been reawakened.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and quickly introduced himself.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I came here with my foster father, Iruka Umino."

Neji looked at him expectantly for a couple of minutes before carefully prodding, "Can I see your rules?"

Naruto gave a start of surprise_. The stone thing? Why did everyone go on about these "rules"?! He didn't know why they were so important, but he was sure tired of everyone asking about them._

"I'm sorry, Gaara did try to explain it to me, but I fell asleep. I don't have one of those stone things, if that's what you're asking."

Neji delicately arched one of his eyebrows at this and sunk deep in thought. Naruto stood there in an awkward silence with him for what seemed like eternity, shifting from foot to foot.

Finally Neji seemed to come out of his thought with a dazed kind of expression before he quickly snapped on a small composed smile.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on the way to breakfast. This might take some time though, but this is a very important subject for our school. You can ask any questions and I'll try my best to answer them. I'm sure what I can't answer, Principle Tsunade can. I'll wait here while you change and get ready. But _please_ don't wake Gaara up." Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he could detect a note of desperation in Neji voice when he had said please. _Just what did Gaara do to him? And to think I have to be roommates with the red-head._

Naruto quickly got ready and exited the room, leaving the still sleeping figure of the red-head behind. Finding Neji leaning against the wall a little ways from his room, they set off for the cafeteria.

"Ok, so how much did Gaara manage to tell you before you fell asleep?" Neji questioned.

"Well, he showed me his stone thing…what?" Naruto asked, Neji having abruptly stopped when he said that Gaara had shown him his stone.

"Well…if you haven't noticed, Gaara isn't the most sociable person. He hardly ever talks and when you show someone your stone, it's kind of like an act of trust," Neji supplied.

"What…?" Naruto was now even more confused. _Why would that symbolize an act of trust? It was just a stone. Naruto had just met the guy. Argh, he was just thinking himself in circles, the strain was to much on his brain this early in the morning, or really, at any time in the day. Best to let Neji clear some of this up_.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First off, why is this stone thing so important?"

"The name of this stone thing, as you so eloquently put it, is Rules or it is usually refered to as "your rules", because that is exactly what they are. They are a piece of your personality, but don't get them confused with some mood ring, these stones never change."

Naruto pondered over this for a few seconds, forming his next question.

"Then where do they come from and why have I only heard of them when I came to this school?"

"This one's a little bit harder to explain, but I'll do my best. Most of the kids who come to this academy come to this academy because of "their rules". They were born with them, clutching them in their hands. This academy has scouts everywhere looking for these newborns and the parents are quickly notified that when their child reaches a certain age, they can come to the academy. The parents have a choice to send them here, but if they don't want to they don't have to. There are certain…benefits for those who do come here though, but we'll go into that more at another time."

Naruto was desperately trying to listen intently, but his short attention span was fighting him for every second. Naruto didn't really see how this concerned him because he obviously didn't have one of these "rules". _Oh look, what an interesting torch, to bad it's not lit. No! Have to stay focused!_

Naruto quickly tuned back in to what Neji was saying.

"…but some others get there stones in a completely different way, and I think that's what's going to happen to you. Some scout obviously had a feeling that you'd get yours here, so they guided you here."

Naruto tuned out how weird it sounded with the scouts and their feeling and concentrated on the fact that he might have been unknowingly led to this crazy school.

"What?! But I'm only at this academy because my foster father Iruka took up a teaching job here." To Naruto, it seemed the more answers he got, the more questions there were.

"Ah, but who do you think offered him the teaching job?" Neji asked, with a small smile.

Naruto didn't really want to dwell on that thought so he asked another one of his numerous questions.

"How do the others get their stones?"

"They find them."

"What? Just like that? But how do they know it's theirs?"

"They know when they see it. It's like a part of you was missing and you never knew until you saw your rules. Plus, one of the scouts will be guiding you to it based on their own senses. Scouts are picked because they have this ability to sense rules and the people connected to them."

"Ok, but why do all the people with Rules have to come here?"

"They don't _have_ to come here, there are just certain benefits for them if they do. Plus, it is dangerous to wander around and not know about your rules."

"Why's that? Apparently I've been wandering around not knowing about my rules and nothing bad has happened to me."

"Yes, well, that's probably because you don't have your rules yet."

"Ok, but still. How is it dangerous?"

"That's because if someone has your rules, they can gain quite a bit of control over you."

"What?! How?! How much control?"

"Well, your rules display the characteristics of your personality, if you haven't noticed. If a person were to get a hold of your stone, if they're smart enough, they now know some of your personality flaws and the like and can get you to do whatever they want. Plus, your rules hold some more…delicate information."

"Eh? Delicate information? Like what?

"Well, I might have down played how much your rules are like your personality. Your rules…well, they basically describe who you are and who you are going to be."

"NO WAY!!! Who I'm going to be? How could that have already been decided! I don't even know what I'm going to eat for breakfast this morning, let alone what I'm going to do with the rest of my life!"

"Sorry, Naruto, it's true. No one can change that. The day you die is set in stone, so to speak."

Naruto could only gape, open mouthed. He refused to believe this. It went against everything he had ever believed in. He believed the future was what you made of it, not set in stone, but something that could be changed, that was changed!

They walked on in silence, Naruto struggling with the new information and Neji thinking about how Naruto would have to except this semi-caged life of those who poses Rules. Neji couldn't really know how Naruto was feeling at that moment. The black haired boy had been born with his rules, and had known the implications of them all his life. Almost everyone he knew had been born with their rules. There was only one that he knew of at the moment who had had to find their rules.

CRASH!

_What the hell?! _Naruto screamed in his mind as he plowed into something while in the process of turning a corner. In a tumbling mess of tangled limbs, Naruto landed hard on top of something that was, luckily, soft. Still rather dazed, Naruto didn't get the chance to catch the look of slight horror and amusement on Neji's face.

All of a sudden Naruto was thrown into the air, crashing back to Earth some feet away. The Blonde wondered about his soft landing from before as the hard marble floor was the only thing that broke his fall this time. _Again I say, what the hell?!_

Lifting his head slowly from the ground and moving into a sitting position, Naruto gaze was met by one of the coldest glares he had ever seen. He swore _hell_ could have frozen over from that glare.

Shivering unconsciously, Naruto made an effort to stand up and face the bastard that had dared to knock him down. Unfortunately, he had to look up to look into said bastards eyes. He met obsidian voids in a pale, angular face framed by blue-black locks.

"Watch where your going, idiot," came the cool, collected response from the boy, as he side-stepped Naruto and continued on down the hallway.

Naruto watched as the boy strode off, noting how thin he was, but that his apparently skinny body was a deception to his considerable strength. Naruto rubbed the back of his shoulder that had taken the brunt of his second fall subconsciously.

"I see you've met Sasuke Uchiha," Neji said with the barest trace of amusement in his voice. _The only other one I know of that has had to find his rules_, Neji added in his head.

* * *

Yay! Special thanks to **SilentKiller1 **for reviewing. It really made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

So please, please review!


	3. In which Kiba gets mentally scarred

I can't I believe I went so long without updating this story! I'm a bad author!!! Well, I'll just have to try harder and get these chapters out on time. So anyway, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but it was technical and computer trouble. Let me know if this chapter isn't showing up.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all related charaters aren't mine.

Warnings: mild language

* * *

Iruka finished buttoning up his shirt and glanced in the mirror. He wore casual clothes because today was Sunday and he didn't need to wear the teacher's uniform, as teachers had the weekends off as well as the students. _Hmm…I forgot to tell Naruto that he'd have to wear a school uniform. He won't like that very much...hopefully his roommate tells him._

Iruka was startled out of his thought by a light, but firm knocking at his door. Rather curious to see who it was, Iruka went over and opened the door-

-and came face to face…well, face to mask, with Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi said, his eye twinkling.

"What? Oh right, I'm sorry Kakashi, I nearly forgot," Iruka responded after getting over his slight shock.

Kakashi put on a hurt expression.

"How could you forget about me? You wouldn't be able to find your way to breakfast if I wasn't here," Kakashi said in a playfully hurt voice.

Iruka couldn't help but grin. The guy's attitude seemed to be contagious.

"Ok, let's go," Iruka called out. Kakashi smiled, or at least Iruka thought he did, and pointed the way.

The two walked side by side down the hall, chatting like old friends.

* * *

Naruto and Neji had eventually reached the cafeteria after there talk and then long stretch of silence. 

"So when do you think I'll get my rules," Naruto asked, being uncharacteristically calm and serious.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing soon," Neji replied in just as grave a voice. Suddenly he cracked a small smile at Naruto.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"No, but it seems you've caught someone's eye."

"Who?" Naruto asked as he looked to his left out across the lunchroom from his position in the lunch-line. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

A girl with long, light pink hair and stunning emerald eyes was skillfully weaving her way towards them through the crowd of groggy students. As she got closer, Naruto could see that she was very beautiful, almost doll like with her pale, unblemished skin.

Though, as he took another look at her eyes, he realized just how much she looked like a doll. Her eyes had a glazed look about them, and her smile didn't seem to give off any warmth. It was just a smile.

Even though Naruto came to all these conclusions, he couldn't help but admire her perfection as she squeezed herself in front of him and spoke in a friendly, but stiff voice.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Her voice had an almost lilting tone.

"Y-Yes," Naruto couldn't help but stutter out.

Behind him, Neji raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm on the Student council. Principle Tsunade sent me to tell you that she would like to speak with you in her office after breakfast."

Naruto nodded his head a little even though his brain was in a fog. He dimly heard her say it was nice to meet him and then depart the way she had come. He kept wondering to himself, _what did I do_? _I haven't had time to set any pranks yet. Oh wait, this is probably about those stone thingies, my rules._

A tap on the shoulder brought Naruto out of his musing. Neji offered him a plate of pancakes and then began making his way across the cafeteria. The blonde didn't have any choice but to follow him, though he quickly checked, but did not find his friend Kiba.

Naruto didn't get to see Kiba until he and Neji were leaving to go and see Tsunade in the main office. The blonde couldn't decide if he should be laughing or shaking in fear.

Apparently, Kiba had decided to play the good neighbor and come to check on him in his room. He had planned to wake the blonde up so that Naruto wouldn't miss breakfast.

So, Kiba had barged in, making tons of noise and startled a still sleeping Gaara. Neither Naruto nor Neji could get him to explain why he had a black eye, a sprained ankle, and a lump the size of a goose egg on the back of his head, along with numerous other lesser injuries. Every time they asked him about it, he would instantly close his mouth and stand there with muscles shivering convulsively. They could only guess what happened. Gaara.

They left Kiba in the care of Neji's cousin, Hinata, who also had ebony hair and pale blue, almost white eyes. She had blushed and stuttered, but seemed quite capable and willing to take care of the mentally scarred Kiba.

Naruto had to rely on Neji to guide him to the main office. They eventually arrived in the main hall, not to far from the enormous fireplace. Naruto looked up and saw that there were huge windows set in the walls right before the ceiling, allowing the blonde to catch a glimpse of grey overcast sky. The windows also let in enough light for him to see the mural on the ceiling and it made him gasp.

The whole enormous ceiling flowed with color, changing, and seeming to swirl. Naruto could make out figures in the sea of colors. He saw a lion with a mane of gold and red, a deer with rich and earthen colored skin, a snow white hare with hints of grey and blue, a black snake with shades of purple, the list went on and on the more Naruto looked. With a start, Naruto realized the whole painting was made up of animals. Their forms and colors flowing and blending so smoothly in was impossible to tell where one animal ended and the next began.

Neji tapped Naruto on the shoulder and motioned that they should continue on. Following Neji's lead, Naruto headed through the smaller opening across the way and then turned right into the familiar receptionist/waiting room of the main office. Shizune smiled and motioned for Naruto to follow her.

Neji stayed behind while Shizune led Naruto back to the far left hallway, all the way back to the last office. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he was walking to his doom or at least into a very unpleasant situation.

Taking a deep breath before he opened the solid oak door, Naruto was immediately swallowed whole by deep obsidian eyes. He floundered in their void for what felt like eternity but was probably only a couple of seconds until Shizune gave him a little push into the office and shut the door behind him.

Naruto could feel the glare, but he chose to ignore it. Not an easy thing considering his first instinct was to get up in the other boys face. He probably would have started something if he hadn't been aware of Principle Tsunade's presence from behind the desk. It wouldn't be good to get expelled on his first day of school.

"What do you want, old hag?" His voice reflected all his annoyance, but none of his anxiety.

"Watch it brat, what makes you think you can call me that?! Show your elders some respect!" Tsunade took a deep breath and fixed Naruto with a piercing stare.

"Naruto, please take a seat. Mr. Uchiha this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

_So the bastard has a name_. Naruto thought as he took a seat in the chair next to said bastard. He had recognized this Sasuke character as the one who had knocked him over in the hall on his way to breakfast. Naruto looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"I'm sure you probably figured out that this meeting has something to do with your rules, as everything around here usually does."

Naruto gave a nod, his suspicions and fears confirmed.

"So, I have to find my rules now, don't I, old hag?" Naruto said with a look of apprehension on his face.

A vein twitched on Tsunade's forehead. "Naruto…," Tsunade said in a threatening voice.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh, sorry old _lady_," Naruto corrected nervously.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance, but decided to let it go. They had bigger problems anyway.

"Yes, that is why Mr. Uchiha is here."

Sasuke stared blankly at her.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha knows where your rules are and it is important that you have your rules in your possession as soon as possible. Do you understand brat?"

Naruto grudgingly nodded, the things Neji told him flashing across his brain.

"Good. You should go now. Sasuke, you are to lead Naruto to his rules. I assume they are on campus?"

Sasuke gave a stiff nod and rose from his chair. Naruto did the same, avoiding eye contact with the black haired youth. _Looks like I'm stuck with the bastard_.

* * *

Yay! The end of another chapter. Thanks to my lovely reviewers **dragonfire04**, **xXxRedEyed AnGelxXx**, and **skyinthenightslove**. You motivate me to keep going!

Please keep reviewing!


	4. In which Naruto lands on Sasuke, again

Yay! I managed to get another chapter out. Whew, this was really because I had some really lovely reviews. Thank you so much! Reviews encourage me to write faster so I'm glad you guys did.

Ok, well read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and all the other characters associated with it. Though I do own this plot...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke trekked across the frozen campus ground in silence

Naruto and Sasuke trekked across the frozen campus grounds in silence. A tense silence, or so Naruto thought.

The blonde had absolutely no idea where they were going. Sasuke had led him through corridor after corridor, hallway to hallway, not even glancing back to see if Naruto had followed him.

The silence continued as they walked across the white expanse of the grounds, away from the school and towards what looked to be a forest. Sasuke walked with a steady stride, neither rushing nor hesitating as he focused his attention straight ahead.

Naruto realized with a small start that he had been staring. He quickly focused his attention over Sasuke's shoulder and towards their destination.

Naruto slowed his pace down in surprise, for he realized what he had thought was a forest was really just a great green wall. Sasuke, oblivious to Naruto's surprise, forged on without him. The blonde ran a little to catch up, pondering this new development.

_What could be behind this wall? Something dangerous? _Naruto thought, his anxiety returning.

As they approached closer and closer, Naruto noticed a small opening in the wall. It was a simple arch, dark and shadowy.

When they were within twenty feet of the great green wall, the blonde made another startling discovery, but this one made him stop all together. The great green wall wasn't a wall…it was a colossal hedge! As they neared further still, the blonde could make out the leaves which grew so tightly together and were trimmed so well that they seemed to make an impenetrable wall. The snow seemed to have barely touched it

_It has to be at least fifteen feet high! _Naruto thought in wonder.

Sasuke paused at the opening in the hedge and turned to face Naruto. His expression was blank, as cold as the snow that covered everything.

"This is a maze. If you don't keep up, I'll leave you behind. It's big enough to wander around in for days without finding the exit."

And with that, Sasuke had turned and disappeared into the arch, leaving Naruto to stand open mouthed in the cold.

Shaking himself slightly, the blonde tried to get a grip on his anxiety and focus on following Sasuke. It was tough, following someone you didn't like to an unknown place to get some rock that told all your darkest secrets, but Naruto managed to persuade his legs to follow after Sasuke and soon they were deep inside the maze.

The thick green hedge grew over them and blocked out the overcast sky and the wind. It was still cold inside the maze, and a lot damper. A few pavers from a long disused and overgrown path poked through the deep brown, almost black earth at random, threatening to trip an unwary traveler.

Sasuke seemed sure of the way, taking lefts and rights without hesitation, but Naruto was still wary and tried to keep track of the turns in case he had to find his way back. After loosing track at least three times, the blonde finally called it quits and instead focused on staring at Sasuke.

_Why would he know where my rules are? What are they doing here? Why do I have rules? How much longer is this going to take?!_

The last question going around in Naruto's head after they had been walking for what felt like hours. The blonde couldn't tell how long it had actually been because underneath the intertwined branches of the hedge, there was a kind of bleak twilight that didn't give any hint as to the position of the sun.

Turning another corner, following closely behind Sasuke who still hadn't said anything, Naruto's sneaker caught onto something. He stumbled, attempting to keep from going down altogether, but the cold had numbed him, leaching away all his energy. Crashing down, Naruto put his hand out to at least avoid a face full of dirt and must have grabbed Sasuke, because he once again had a soft landing.

Stumbling off Sasuke, the blonde sat down hard on the ground a few feet away. His ankle gave a painful throb before it settled on a dull ache. Sasuke gracefully picked himself up off the ground and gave Naruto a cold glare while dusting himself off.

Turning his back on the blonde, Sasuke once again made his way into the maze, unaware that when Naruto tried to get up, his ankle exploded in pain. The blonde barely bit back a yell, the pain subsiding.

"Bastard!" Naruto called after the raven haired boy, but this didn't slow him down in the slightest.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

This time the raven haired boy did turn around, blank face in place.

"What, idiot?"

_Ah, finally, _Naruto thought. He had detected the least bit of annoyance in Sasuke, and it delighted him to know that he could get under the raven haired boy's skin. Hiding his smug triumph for later, Naruto motioned to his ankle.

"I think I sprained it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _you really are an idiot_.

Walking slowly back, Sasuke grabbed Naruto under the arm pit and hauled him to his feet in one easy, smooth gesture. The blonde's ankle gave another throb, but Naruto bit his lip to keep any noise back.

Either Sasuke hadn't noticed the action, chose to ignore, or really didn't care, he towed Naruto along giving no heed to the blonde's injured ankle.

_Hmm, wonder if this is what it's like to be a piece of baggage?_ Naruto thought dully, while fighting waves of pain.

Sasuke seemed to be going at a faster pace than before and at one particularly more rough and jarring movement, Naruto couldn't bite back a pain filled "Bastard."

The blonde could feel that his ankle was starting to swell. His jeans and socks rubbed uncomfortably against his injured ankle, causing his pain and discomfort to heighten. Naruto concentrated on anything but the pain, ignoring it.

He looked at the ground, trying to avoid anything else that might trip him up. He concentrated on his breathing, which had become ragged. He thought about why the bastard hadn't just left him there and continued on, as he had a sneaking suspicion that the raven haired boy might.

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out a little. The bastard was pretty much half carrying him with ease. The blonde didn't really like this position because it made him feel weaker than the other boy. Before Naruto could do anything about it though, Sasuke had stopped and dropped the blonde's arm, which caused Naruto to fall over and end up leaning on Sasuke.

"We're here," was all the raven haired boy said. His emotionless mask was firmly back in place.

* * *

Iruka shuffled around his classroom. The old stone walls were bare, except for a long chalkboard at the front of the classroom. The whole back wall was taken up by a large book shelf packed with all kinds of books, from classic to contemporary. The books had been provided, and now all Iruka had to do was decide what to teach.

He rearranged the desks into straight orderly rows while thinking about Naruto, rules, teaching, and strangely Kakashi.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day_, Iruka thought with a sigh.

* * *

Naruto looked up from the ground, and found that it was afternoon, really almost sunset.

_It took us that long to find our way in the maze_, Naruto thought in amazement, _how big is this thing?!_

They were in a small clearing which allowed them the view of an overcast sky just beginning to turn pink. In the middle of the clearing was a… was a what?

Naruto took a faltering step forward, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Sasuke stood where he was, watching Naruto make his slow way to the thing.

It was a kind of statue. It looked to be at least twice as tall as the blonde. It almost looked like a wall, and on that wall carved into the stone… were heads?!

Naruto's legs finally gave out under him and he slumped to the ground on his knees. He looked up at the statue heads. There were five of them and the last one looked a lot like…Tsunade. _Strange_, Naruto thought.

He looked farther along the row of heads to the left. The next head in line made him gasp. The head looked a lot like him. It even had a blue eye. _Wait, what?!_ Naruto's brain screamed.

Instantly, Naruto was on his feet, all pain and fatigue forgotten. He made his way quickly to the statue, but couldn't reach the blue eye. The blue stone. His stone. His rules. His.

Snapping out of it, the blonde turned to Sasuke, who arched a thin eyebrow and walked over.

"Give me a boost?" Naruto gritted out. He didn't particularly like asking the bastard for help, but he needed his rules. They were his.

Sasuke came forward and Naruto thought he did so rather hesitantly. The raven haired boy put his hands out to make a kind of step for the blonde. Grasping Sasuke's shoulder for balance. Naruto stepped on Sasuke's hand with his uninjured foot. He reached up as far as he could and…brushed his hand against the stone. A bright light flashed, and all of a sudden Naruto tumbled down, landing once again on Sasuke, his rules in his right hand.

Untangling himself, Naruto examined his rules with a critical eye. _Everyone was making a fuss over a small thing like this? _It was a beautiful bright blue, almost as blue as his eyes. In the middle was a red comma shape surrounded by a crimson spiral. It was really hard to describe, but Naruto found that he was reluctant to let the stone out of his sight now.

The blonde's human cushion shifted under him, reminding him just where he was and who he was sitting on.

"Gha!!"

Naruto jumped up off of Sasuke, keeping a careful hold on his rules. This time, the blonde could clearly see that Sasuke was irritated, maybe even mad.

"You always seem to be on the bottom," Naruto laughed. He just couldn't resist riling the bastard.

This seemed to irritate Sasuke further. He got up just as gracefully as the time before, dusted himself off, and strode back to the maze at a fast pace.

Naruto was jerked by his right hand along after Sasuke. He was being dragged on the ground and was gaining on Sasuke. Sasuke turned a little and spotted the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"What the- ?!"

BAM!

Naruto slammed into Sasuke, the blonde's right hand, clutched in a fist around his rules, colliding with Sasuke's chest. The raven haired boy staggered, obviously a little winded. Naruto's fist was still attached to his chest.

Naruto tried to remove his fist, but found that he couldn't move it more than a few inches from Sasuke's chest. _It's like a magnetic force…_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke assessed what was going on. He thought a moment. Then he reached into his shirt and brought out his rules. Naruto's eyes widened as his own fist now became stuck to Sasuke's rules. The rules had been on a fine chain beneath the raven haired boy's shirt. The stone was a darker, navy blue and also had a red comma in its depths surrounded by a crimson swirl.

"Why am I stuck to your rules, bastard?" Naruto asked politely, but underneath the – polite surface, his mind was running at light speed, wondering what could have gone wrong.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"That's not an answer," Naruto said in exasperation, trying, but failing to pull his hand away. He'd have to let go of his rules if he wanted to get away from Sasuke. _I_ _don't really though_, said a small voice in the back of Naruto's head. The blonde mentally back handed it and struggled with his stone even more. He tried to put some distance between them, but he only ended up dragging Sasuke along.

"Stop moving, idiot, and let me think," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto stopped moving but he glared at the raven haired boy. Idly, the blonde began examining Sasuke's stone again. He didn't know when he'd be able to see it again.

Coming to a decision, Sasuke pulled the chain his rules hung on over his head. There was a slight scuffle as Naruto seemingly punched Sasuke in the nose, but after a little struggling Sasuke had his rules in his fist.

Now it only looked like they were holding hands. Naruto flushed tomato red at that thought.

Sasuke started to move through the maze again, though he was slightly smirking at the blonde's discomfort.

Fighting back the blush, Naruto managed to ask where they were going.

"We're going to see Tsunade," Sasuke replied with the barest hint of an evil little smile.

_Oh goody_, Naruto thought sarcastically as he was dragged through the maze and back across the campus. _I can't wait to see her face_.

Wonder what's going to happen to Naruto and Sasuke now? Oh, I mean, of course I know whats going to happen, I am the author after all. Right, I'll be working on the next part and if you have any suggestions go ahead and message me or put it into a review. Carry on them, my lovely readers.

**BitterSweet27** - Yup, thought I'm a little ashamed to say, the stones/rules and plot are all mine. Eh heh heh heh.

**ForeverInTheMoment** - Thank you for the compliments. I was hoping my story was at least a little original.

**skyinthenightslove** - love all these suggestions, I might even use some for this story or future ones, if thats ok? They're really creative ideas. I can't help but smile when I read them.

**ambz-chan** - Thank you. Your review kind of kick-started me out of my little artists block. I got stuck writing this about a little after the beggining. sticks toungue out at artists block Take that!

Thank you all so much, keep reviewing please. I live off reviews, it's true!


	5. In which Iruka nearly has a heart attack

* * *

Author's note: Hey, I know it's been a while, sorry for the delay! I'm on break now so I should be able to write a lot more. I will not drop this story. Ever! Sorry for any errors, I proof read it twice, but my computer loves palying with me. I went back and read everything and I was so sad at how many errors I made, but I won't go back and fix them because I don't know if I'll be able to get them back up. So, read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other characters, just this measely plot.

Pairing: SasuNaru, anyside pairing people suggest or happen to develope.

Language and some questionable scenes okay, so be warned.

* * *

Tsunade had laughed her ass off. She would calm down then glance at them, with their fists stuck together and Naruto's flustered face, and burst out laughing all over again. They couldn't even get a straight answer from her on why their rules were behaving the way they were. They got a broken sentence punctuated by giggles and hysteric laughter.

"Never… (giggle)….seen… (hysteric laughter)…this before!!" followed by more giggles.

Eventually Shizune had had to come in and slap Tsunade across the face. Shizune had then seen to Naruto's ankle, which had swelled greatly, but was slowly returning to normal after Shizune's treatments. This had given Tsunade sufficient time to collect herself, but she still giggled randomly from time to time.

"I'm not sure why your rules are behaving like this. I've never heard about this kind of thing happening before. You can't move your rules away from each other?"

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"You say it feels like some kind of magnetic force? Hmm, well, there's nothing I can think of to do, so I guess you're stuck until the magnetism wears off."

"But I don't want to be stuck with the bastard!" Naruto whined.

"Either you trust him or he trusts you and you take turns keeping each others rules, or…"

"Or…?" Naruto questioned, hoping for a better option then having to part with his rules.

"Or I arrange that you boys spend every waking moment together including becoming roommates, classmates, etc."

Naruto's hopeful expression plummeted to one of utter despair.

"Noooooooo!!" Naruto wailed, "I won't survive. I won't give him my rules! But I don't want to be stuck with him!

Sasuke was also irritated. Being stuck with an idiot all the time was likely to drive him insane.

"Be quiet, brat! You don't have a choice."

The blonde and raven haired youths glared at each other, Sasuke's glare frigid cold, Naruto's burning hot. Even their glares were opposites, there was no way they'd survive spending so much time together.

"All right, becoming soul mates it is," Tsunade said, with just the barest trace of sadistic glee.

* * *

"Don't cross this line, bastard."

"…why would I even want to, idiot?"

"Because you know my side's cooler!"

"…what are you, ten? Don't worry, I won't go on your stupid side of the room, just don't come on my side."

"Why would I even want to bastard? They shove sticks where the sun doesn't shine, on _your_ side of the room. By the way, you should think of getting that removed."

"It's better then becoming an idiot on your side of the room. You shouldn't be offering anyone advice in your condition."

"This isn't going to work! You should just leave your rules with me so we don't have to be together!"

"Like I trust you. I should just keep both our rules."

"Like I trust you either!"

"Well, if you had just let me keep both of our rules we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Same here! I should've been the one to keep our rules. Now, because of _you_, I'm stuck sleeping with you."

"…rephrase that, idiot."

"Why, getting ideas, bastard?"

"…"

"OW!"

Because neither would let go of their rules, they had decided to push the two beds in Sasuke's room together to make a kind of queen size bed. Naruto, having been shoved out of the bed by Sasuke, crashed to the floor. Quickly retaliating, he yanked on his arm, causing Sasuke to be dragged off and land on top of him. Sasuke crashed down, kneeing Naruto in a very…painful place. Naruto commented inside his head that that might not have been the best counter attack.

"Who's on the bottom now?"

"You pervert! Get off!"

This was said in a ridiculously high voice. Sasuke actually almost giggled, before he reminded himself that men, especially Uchiha's, do **not** giggle.

They resettled back on the bed, Naruto steaming, but neither said a word. They were both thinking about how they would face tomorrow. It would probably be awkward and embarrassing, especially for Naruto because that would be his first day at school. Gaara was supposed to show him around to all his classes, but now Sasuke was going to do that. _Oh my god, what about Iruka?! _How was he going to explain this? What a mess, and he hadn't even been in school a couple of days. _This sucks. _Naruto summed up as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was a longer while yet before Sasuke drifted off. The only thing he could find that had been good about the day was to be thankful that the idiot didn't snore. He looked around his plain, white room that had suddenly been invaded by this loud idiotic moron and wondered if it would ever be this quiet again.

* * *

"Clear, go-go-go!"

"…How old are you again?"

Naruto quickly wiped the pout off his face.

"I just don't want to be seen with you."

"It's not like we're in the same class and I'm going to be spending every moment of every day with you or anything. Of course no one will see us together," Sasuke remarked sarcastically. He had never been a morning person. Unfortunately, once Naruto was up, he was one of those bright, energetic people who you wanted to punch the moment they said good morning to you.

Naruto quickly dragged Sasuke into another shadowy crevice in the ancient walls, slowly making his way down the hall.

"So, doesn't mean I can't avoid you and other people until this weird magnetism thing wears off. The moment I get my rules I end up sharing them with a bastard. I have the worst luck. If only I had been stuck with that Sakura chick," Naruto replied as he crawled behind a trash can, dragging Sasuke along.

Sasuke figured enough was enough. You can't argue with an idiot, and he had learned that lesson the hard way. Standing up and yanking Naruto up with him, he began to stride down the hallway, using his superior strength to drag Naruto along, literally kicking and screaming.

"Nooooo!!" rang an anguished cry through the corridors.

* * *

Iruka had known his first day of work was going to be difficult, but really, to start off the first day and almost have a heart attack. That was a bit too much. A kid with pale skin and dark hair had had to explain why he was pretty much attached to Naruto, as the blonde was slowly squeezed to death by Iruka. At first Iruka had thought that this was another of Naruto's pranks, but then he saw how much the blonde genuinely didn't like being stuck with the dark haired boy, whose name he learned was Sasuke.

After examining Naruto's rules and Sasuke's he let them go find their seats, which were coincidently next to each other. Sighing, Iruka returned to his desk. It was only first period! Iruka shook his head and decided to worry about it later. Class would be starting in a couple of minutes and he had to organize his notes.

* * *

Naruto could feel the glares burning into the back of his head, but every time he turned around all he saw were curious stares which were hastily turned away. Shivering slightly, but not from the cold, Naruto turned back to focus on Sasuke's head, as they headed through the dimly lit and sparsely populated hallways.

The blonde let out an undignified shriek when something grabbed his arm. He jumped forward and once again managed to have a soft landing on Sasuke.

Scrambling off Sasuke he turned to see the monster or ghost that had assaulted him.

Instead he found a blue eyed, blonde haired girl. He almost sighed in relief as he inspected her, but then froze when he caught the glint in her eye. Monster. Close enough, but not quiet. This was even scarier. This was a…

Fangirl. queue dramatic music and thunder

Naruto took an involuntary step back and ran into a muscular chest. Quickly he side stepped around Sasuke until he was slightly hiding behind him. Sasuke arched a delicate eyebrow before turning back to face the girl. Only Naruto noticed him go a slight shade paler.

"Hi, Sasuke. Would you like to have lunch with us over at our table? It would be so great if you could," the blonde girl simpered.

"Sorry, I've got other things to do." Sasuke then stalked away, but not before Naruto got a glimpse of her glare, that he had no doubt was meant for him. He was sure he knew who had been glaring at him all morning. Sasuke's fangirls. Who knew the bastard had so many. He was pretty sure he was safe as long as he stayed with Sasuke (like he could get away), but he had no doubt they would skewer him if they ever caught him alone. He wondered vaguely why they were so up in arms, it wasn't like he wanted to be with the bastard.

Sasuke just kept walking, and it was a good thing Naruto's ankle was feeling better or else he would never have been able to keep up.

* * *

Seventh period, which was art, was a nightmare. The girl with blonde hair that had confronted them before lunch was in his class. He found out that her name was Ino and she was Sakura's friend. Worse, Sakura appeared to be another fangirl of Sasuke's. Things just kept getting worse and worse. Kiba behaved exactly like Tsunade when she had seen their fist connection / can't move more than an inch away from each other predicament. Gaara had stayed emotionless as always and taken his seat next to Neji who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Another boy dresses all in a bright green jogging suit, named Lee, had shouted a bunch of things about youth and love, which had caused Naruto to go tomato red. Sakura and Ino had gathered the rest of Sasuke's fangirls to try to glare at him until he spontaneously combusted, which Naruto was very tempted to do.

Sasuke had not shown a flicker of emotion, withdrawing into himself.

Naruto didn't even get to catch the teacher's name, and instead hid behind his sketch book the whole time and drew stick figures that had a slight resemblance to Sasuke dieing in interesting ways.

* * *

Thoroughly exhausted and emotionally drained, Naruto didn't even bother to get ready for bed or change before he collapsed onto the bed. Sasuke had shaken him awake, saying that he wanted to get changed and at least go to the bathroom, though Naruto had no idea how they were going to manage either. After some tricky maneuvering that took up the last of Naruto's energy they managed to get the door in between their magnetic hold. Naruto's rules just stuck to the side of the door. It was actually painful to let go of them and move away more than a few inches, but Naruto's tired brain barely processed the pain.

The blonde woke up with a jolt as his head hit the tile floor of the bathroom. He must have fallen asleep leaning against the door. Instinctively grabbing his rules, he let Sasuke drag him over to the taller boy's dresser. The blonde was asleep on his feet and Sasuke managed to dress one handed until it came to the shirt. Tugging it over his head, exposing a smooth, white chest in the process, he tried to get the other sleeve off, but couldn't make a gap in the stones to pass the material through.

He growled in frustration about to yell at the idiot when he noticed that the blonde had actually fallen asleep, standing up. Swaying slightly, the blonde slowly began to fall backwards and…he fell with a crash.

Jolted awake, Naruto looked up into the slightly smirking face of Sasuke. Blinking dumbly he looked around, seeing he had yet again fallen asleep and apparently fallen over, Sasuke half leaning over the blonde to compensate for the tug on their arms.

"Can I get some help undressing now?" Sasuke asked, smirk still firmly in place.

Naruto couldn't completely fight the blush that made it to his face, so he took revenge, dragging himself up and throwing himself on the bed, bringing Sasuke with him all the while.

"Sure, I'll help," Naruto said with a foxy grin of his own. He quickly made a gap between their rules so Sasuke could get the rest of his shirt off. He raked his eyes over the dark haired boys exposed chest, causing said boy to twitch with irritation.

Sasuke quickly threw his night shirt over his head and navigated the sleeve material between the stones before Naruto even knew what was happening.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy," Naruto laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were gay, idiot."

""What?!" came the affronted reply.

"Go to sleep, idiot," Sasuke said with a smirk before rolled over and turned out the lights.

Naruto, fatigue remembered after the moment of merriment was done, was asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Alright, another chapter done. Does anyone think these chapters are to short?

**greatstars: **Thanks for your review. Yup, the design in the stones is the sharingan. Sasuke had Naruto's arm over his shoulders and his own arm around Narutos middle, supporting Naruto's weight. I hope I cleared up his sprained ankle in the chapter. He has pretty fast healing capabilities so he doesn't have to worry.

**Kurosawa-san: **symbol I was trying to refer to was the sharingan, but I suppose I failed? Thanks for your review, I hope I cleared up some of the confusion.

**ambz-chan** : Thank you so much for your review. I don't really update fast, considering it's been what, a cpuple of months. Oh.

**ForeverInTheMoment** : Yay! As always I'm glad to be a little original.

**MelissaKS** : I will not drop this story. I refuse, so you can rest easy in that. If only the fights against my lazyness were so easy, then I would update more. But I will fight! Expect more updates soon.

As always, your reviews mean so much. Thank you everyone for reading and/or reviewing.

**Next up: accidental kiss, food fight, maze game **(or so I hope)


	6. In which Naruto gets hit with pudding

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had over half of this written, but then I had alot of things to do and never wrote the last bit.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately I do own this plot.

* * *

Sasuke observed the sleeping blonde at his side, pondering the best and most noiseless way to wake him up. Deciding that there was none, the raven haired boy gave the blonde a shove. Unfortunately, Sasuke might not have been completely awake at the time, as he had forgotten the strange magnetic bond between their stones. This resulted in both the boys crashing to the floor in a heap.

It was in this way that Naruto woke up to one of the worst days of his young life.

"You perverted bastard! Get off me!"

The two boys sprang apart as far as their stones would allow, glaring at each other. Naruto opened his mouth to shout something else, but Sasuke had managed to get a hold of a sock left out on the floor and quickly shoved it into the blonde's mouth.

Realizing that this only delayed the inevitable, and that Naruto might actually be choking on the sock, Sasuke hastily removed it. Also, the sock turned out to be his.

"What the hell was that for?! First you shove me off the bad and then you shove a sock in my mouth?! What the hell's your problem?!"

It can also be said that this wouldn't be Sasuke's best day ever, either.

"Sorry, reflex," the older boy muttered.

"What was that, bastard?"

They were still arguing through breakfast and first period. Nobody paid any attention. They had already gotten used to the two's constant banter and arguing aver the past three days. Not even Iruka bothered to try and get them to stop arguing any more, though occasionally he would offer a weak "settle down now, try to be friends?" but it was usually met with loud complaints from Naruto and glares from Sasuke.

* * *

It happened in third period. The first event in the day that would forever live in every students mind, even for those that hadn't actually been present.

Ino still claimed to this day that it was an innocent shove and the new blonde transfer student had taken advantage of it to provide an excuse so that he could take advantage of Sasuke. Of course, Naruto (new blonde transfer student) says the complete opposite.

Ino had bumped into Naruto, whether on purpose or not don't ask, and Naruto had been turned toward Sasuke, arguing loudly. Everybody in class had looked up when the room went quiet. It was then that they saw it. Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha, lip locked.

It was dead silent, but not for long. A second passed before there was an uproar as the fangirls jumped into action. Naruto and Sasuke tried to separate as far as their rules would allow, practically throwing themselves away from each other. The teacher, Kakashi, had only raised an eye brow, not even bothering to look up from his (very perverted) book.

Ino had tried to claw at Naruto and had to be dragged off by Sakura, who personally wanted to do the same thing, but was on the student council, so decided against it.

Kiba had turned red, trying to hold back his laughter, while Hinata looked on with concern. Gaara looked on wordlessly and Neji just shook his head.

Naruto excused himself to the bathroom and practically ran there, not giving a second thought that Sasuke was as good as glued to him. Catching his breath, the blonde leaned against the bathroom's stone wall. He froze when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"You bastard, why'd you follow me? It's not enough to humiliate me in the middle of class?"

"We're stuck together, idiot. I didn't follow you because I wanted to. That was all thanks to your stupidity."

"It was your fault because your fangirl did it! One of them shoved me and then I fell on you and we…! Arggg!!!" Naruto proceeded to gag.

"Forget it. I'm going back to class."

Naruto grabbed a hold of the nearest thing, which happened to be the sink, with one hand.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back."

"I'm going back, even if I have to drag you."

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto shouted then stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke glared and thought for a minute.

"You know, you're all alone in here, besides me. These walls are pretty thick. No one would hear you scream. Plus, you're attached to me, so you can't run away. I wonder what I should do in a situation like this," Sasuke whispered in a low dangerous voice.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Sasuke leaned in closer to the blonde and whispered, "There's nobody around, so I could do anything I wanted to you."

"Fine, let's go back to class!" Naruto huffed, trying to control the shivers running up his spine.

Class had almost ended anyway and Naruto hid behind Sasuke to avoid all the stares and looks. Surprisingly, there were no glares from Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto shoved that creepy thought away in favor of lunch.

It was during this small moment, when Naruto was between thoughts of fangirls and lunch that the second event happened. Out of nowhere a pudding hit Naruto smack in the face.

Naruto's first instinct was to duck and get under cover. Unfortunately, being temporarily blinded, this didn't go so well. The blonde ended up throwing himself on the floor and crawling around, trying to rub the pudding from his eyes, while blindly hitting his head on things.

Simultaneously, Sasuke's "don't want to navigate taking a shower with the blonde boy because of the awkward magnetic thing between their stones" survival instinct kicked in. He quickly grabbed a tray to use as cover as Naruto dragged him to the ground, looking for more possible attacks.

Kiba, who was the only one who really saw where the pudding attack came from, quickly retaliated for his friend, grabbing the closest thing as hand (milk jug) and hurling it across the room at the perpetrator.

Ino shrieked and dodged behind Sakura. The cafeteria froze. They all knew Sakura was on the student council, so they waited to see her reaction.

Sakura turned to look at Kiba, milk dripping from her hair. Her face was completely blank, but they could see a battle was being waged deep inside her. Suddenly she snapped and fast as lightning she got a hold an apple and had hurled it back across the room at Kiba.

Unfortunately for Kiba, once "inner Sakura" (as the ones who had seen it called it) was activated, her aim was deadly. It hit him square between the legs.

Naruto, seeing his friend go down, quickly grabbed a nearby bowl of mash potatoes and a spoon. In rapid fire he managed to hit many people in Sakura direction, but not Sakura herself. She was fast and used a tray skillfully.

That was when all hell broke loose. There were no sides in this chaos. There was only the need to hit someone else in the face with something sticky, squishy, or other wise disgusting. Everyone joined in, even Gaara, who was covered in a red liquid that Naruto very much hoped was ketchup.

A kid named Lee, the one who wore all green, was going crazy, shouting things about youth while slinging spaghetti everywhere. Kiba, having recovered, put jello down the pants of anyone who came near him, including Neji. Hinata mostly used a tray to defend herself, but even she squirted a ketchup packet at any foes that came near.

Bodies and food mixed and blurred, littering the floor, making it treacherous. Nobody stayed clean, not even poor Sasuke who had put his best effort into just that. He hadn't accounted for the splash effect of the food.

They were starting to run low on food usable as ammo when the teachers finally arrived.

At first nobody paid them any attention, and then one by one, the students fell silent. A look from Tsunade, who was at the fore front of the teachers, was enough to stop the food fight cold.

"Who started this?" Tsunade said in a deadly voice, quiet but with a sharp edge, promising a painful death.

A hundred fingers turned to point at a blonde mess on the floor. The blonde mess raised its head from the floor. A few people sweat dropped in the background. They had accidentally pointed to Naruto instead of Ino, but one look at Tsunade and they knew she wouldn't listen to anything they had to say.

"Brat, in my office. Now."

"But-!"

"Naruto."

Grumbling, but with shaking knees, Naruto headed out of the cafeteria with Sasuke in tow.

* * *

Settling himself comfortably down into a chair, Sasuke prepared for the worst. He selected his best stoic mask and waited to watch Naruto get the crap beaten out of him.

Surprisingly, Tsunade was calm. Not so surprisingly, this worried Sasuke a little.

Naruto was sitting in the chair beside his, their backs to the fire.

"I'm not going to ask anything about what just happened and if anybody asks, I'm giving you to a week confined in your room, which you will have to stay in your room but for different reasons," Tsunade began.

Naruto's mouth fell open and Sasuke looked Tsunade over closely to make sure she hadn't been drinking.

Meanwhile Tsunade continued, "We have bigger problems."

Naruto was wondering what could possibly be bigger than starting a food fight and trashing the whole lunchroom when Sasuke suddenly sat up straight and his eyes narrowed into such a deadly glare that Naruto scooted his chair away.

"Where is he?" Sasuke whispered, voice deceptively calm.

"The location of Itachi Uchiha is unknown at this time," came a voice from behind them.

Naruto jerked around and Sasuke quickly glanced behind him to find Kakashi leisurely leaning against the fire place.

"Sometimes I wish you'd use the door, Kakashi," Tsunade muttered.

"I'll keep that in mind, Principal," Kakashi replied with a smile.

Naruto, once again feeling left out of the loop asked, "Who's Itachi?"

At this, Sasuke got up and stormed out of Tsunade's office, quite forgetting that he was attached to Naruto.

"Go after them Kakashi, and make sure they stay in their room. Fill Naruto in before he becomes too annoying or Sasuke might kill him," Tsunade commanded," Also, inform Iruka of what has happened. I'm sure he will want to see Naruto."

Kakashi gave a nod and exited the room.

Tsunade sighed and sank into a chair. The next two weeks were going to be long and difficult. She turned her attention to the problem of cleaning the now trashed cafeteria. She decided to leave that matter to the student council. Wouldn't they be happy.

* * *

Naruto was trying to hold his curiosity back, he really was, but it was eating away at his soul. He could just feel it. Sasuke was striding so fast that Naruto had to jog a little to keep up. The raven haired boy didn't even seem to remember that Naruto was attached to him. _Just who was this Uchiha Itachi, to affect Sasuke this way?_

The blonde also wondered where they were going, but never got to find out. As they were rounding a corner they were stopped with the sudden appearance of Kakashi.

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and was hit from behind by a smaller, but equally firm body. Naruto. He had forgotten the blonde was attached to him, too preoccupied with his thoughts of Itachi.

He looked at the man in front of him. Kakashi was looking down at him with his one good eye.

"Running in the hall?" Kakashi asked.

The older man then started to head back down the corridor, in the direction they had been going.

When they got to their rooms, Kakashi informed Naruto, much to a death glaring Sasuke's dislike, who Itachi Uchiha was and then left them together, locking the door on his way out.

Apparently, Itachi Uchiha was Sasuke's older brother, wanted for the murder of Sasuke's parents. He had been in jail, but had now broken free. Naruto really didn't know what to think of this new development. He had never thought to ask Sasuke about his home life, too caught up in the little dilemma with their rules.

Well, now he had a whole week stuck with Sasuke to learn all about him. _Let the fun begin. _Naruto thought.

* * *

Whew, thanks for sticking with me everyone. Special thanks to my reviewers.

**blugirlami21**: I'm trying to make the chapters longer, starting with the next one. Glad you like the story.

**Zetsu's rose**: Thanks for reviewing.

**MelissaKS**: Sorry it took so long to update. The next one will be longer, I promise.

**ambz-chan**: I know, an update! Even I'm surprised.

**firefang13**: Glad to hear it.

**SilentKiller1**: Yes, it would suck greatly to be Naruto, for now anyway.

**anime-lova-xoxo**: Your review was so good, thank you so much. You helped me find the motivation to write this chapter.

**genderless- but straight**: Thank you, I try to be original sometimes. I will get started on the next chapter right now.

To everyone who has reviewed and read up until now, thank you.


End file.
